


When Dave is Sick

by HomicideAndGlitter (orphan_account)



Series: Dave and Karkat have a bucket full of adventures [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caretaking, Dave pretends he isn't sick, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, This Is STUPID, This is just a cutesy sort of thing, dave is sick in a chapter, davekat - Freeform, he fails, how tag even do i, karkat denies dave cx, the story isnt that bad but the tags and description are xd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:26:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3882271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/HomicideAndGlitter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave decides to go to his boyfriend's house. His boyfriend's name? Karkat Vantas, of course. Like an idiot, though, Dave walks there, It is pouring rain, and he is sick as fuck. Poor thing. So, Karkat invites the numb fuck inside.<br/>sort of a fluffy little thing<3</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Dave is Sick

**Author's Note:**

> //Okay, Just to let anyone know who may or may not care: There is a story called thirty chapter otp challenge. The second chapter thing in that story was written by me, and I took the liberty to copy/paste it as it's own little fanfic. So I better not get any comments on either of these works saying so-and-so plagerized your stuff when it was me all alomg. Both my works, not two seperate things. Okayokay. Now, get on with the oneshot!

**Be Dave Strider== >**

 

 

  Rain pours in icy grey sheets, soaking you to the bone. Your teeth chatter and you shudder endlessly, and  _God_ , your head is pounding and you are so exhausted. Why did you decide to fucking take a walk in the rain, you dumbass? Oh, right. To visit your boyfriend, Karkat Vantas.  You dumb shit. Anyways, you are sick as hell, and all you wanted to do was to cuddle Karkat and not deal with Bro’s dumb karate shit today. You didn’t expect it to piss pour rain, so you walked here without a fucking jacket or even a long sleeve shirt. You sneeze and stumble up the grey walk way to Karkat’s porch, scowling. You are going to get even sicker than you already are. You knock on the front door.

 “Please open the door,” You beg quietly, shivering endlessly. After about ten minutes of shuddering and coughing, you hear the click of a dead bolt. Karkat swings the door open, wearing black sweat pants and one of your t-shirts. It hangs to his knees and you smile.

  “Oh shit, Dave!” Karkat yelps, glaring at you with confusion. You give a weak wave, sneezing for the umpteenth time.  Karkat’s face softens a little and mutters the ever polite ‘bless you’. God knows you’re gonna need a blessing with as fucking sick as you are…maybe you need one of Gamzee’s miracles? You shake that thought out of your head. No, you don’t think his drugs are going to make you feel any better.

  “What are you fucking walking around in weather like this, looking like  _that_?” Karkat barks, squinting at you,”And you’re fucking sick, too!” You shrug, smiling weakly.

  “I wanted to see you,” Your voice cracks and you blame it on the fact that you are sick…although your feelings are a little wounded. You hoped he would be happier to see you. Karkat’s face completely loses its hardness and he reaches out to grab your bare, goose nipped arms and frowns.

  “Then get in here, fuck face,” Karkat demands without anger. Your smile brightens a bit.

  “That’s what I’ve been trying to do, but you took a fucking hour to open the door,” You defend with a pout,” That shit ain’t cool, bro.”

  “Ten God Damn minutes isn’t a fucking hour, douche muffin. Now follow me,” Karkat grumbles, shutting and locking the door behind you. You give him a cheeky grin.

  “Anywhere,” You reply in the cheesiest way possible. Karkat meets your eyes and flushes.

  “S-shuddup!”  Karkat grumbles, and leads you to his room. You chortle and follow eagerly. You are about to get your cuddle on, as Gamzee would put it. He pushes his bedroom door open and you peak inside. The unmade bed sat in the middle of the room, a bowl of popcorn perched precariously on a pillow. The bed faces the small flat screen television set beside the door, and one glance told you that Karkat had been watching a romantic comedy. So that’s why he took ten fucking minutes. You have no idea if you want to bash him for making you wait or be happy that he went ahead and paused the movie to open the door. You just decide to be happy because he is now no longer with in arms length instead, Karkat crouches in front of a wide mahogany dresser. He pulls open the bottom drawer and shuffles around for something.

  “Dave,” Karkat asks over his shoulder. You sneeze in answer. He chuckles before commanding you to “take your clothes off”.

  “My, my Kitkat, are you suggesting for me to get naked?” You snicker, and Karkat gives you a sharp glare.

  “In case you didn’t hear me; Dave, Take your clothes off.”

  “You’ll take yours off too, right?”

  “What? Why would I do that?”

   “So we can warm up together,” You reply, wiggling your eyebrows. Karkat straightens upholding sweat pants and a shirt. He balls up his tiny hands and puts them on his equally tiny hips, raising a brow.

  “Dave, I know what you are insinuating. We aren’t having sex, and you can get dressed and ‘warm up’ like any normal person,” Karkat sounds amused rather than irritated like he usually is when someone implies such a thing. You are grateful he has a soft spot for you. Karkat walks back across the room to where you stand, and tosses the clothes on his bed, frowning.

  “Do I have to do everything for you? Jesus Christ,” He grumbles, and grabs the hem of your shirt. He swiftly pulls the shirt over your head, and you flinch as the cold air hits your wet skin.

  “No, no, no, no, no, no, too cold,” You whine, trying to grab your shirt back.

  “Dave! Put on the  _dry_  shirt, shit stain!  _Jesus_!” Karkat snaps and you make another disgruntled noise as he unbuttons your jeans.

  “No, too cold!” You moan, and this time, Karkat slaps your chest.

  “Stop being a baby, it isn’t  _that_  cold in here,” Your boyfriend barks, and once again tries to take off your pants. You swat him away and step back. You can do it yourself. You let out a string of sneezes-the final one causing your shades to fall off your face-and wiggle out of the wet jeans. Karkat is a laughing mess while he picks your shades off the floor, and then takes your jeans from you.

  “Stop laughing! Being sick is no laughing matter-“

  “Shuddup, you sound like Kankri,” Karkat giggles, and you pout.

  “I’m going to throw these in the dryer, okay? Put these on and don’t complain,” Shorty commands, and being the good boyfriend you are, you obey. You jump into the sweats and the t-shirt, grinning when you realize they are yours. These must have been something you left on one of your many overnight stays. When you are in warm dry clothes, you climb onto the bed-pushing the bowl of popcorn to the side-and snuggling deep under the covers.  When Karkat returns, he finds you completely huddled under the blankets with only your face poking out. Your shades have been discarded, giving Karkat a good look at your puffy crimson eyes. He frowns.

  “Jesus, Dave! You look like you haven’t slept in days!” Karkat chastens, looking into your sleep deprived eyes. You shrug, chewing your lip as Karkat makes his way to the bed with a worried expression.

  “That’s because I haven’t,” You reply with a yawn,” That’s one of the reasons why I came over here. I get to sleep, and you would take care of me.” You must look really pitiful because Karkat’s eyes water a bit.

  “Dave, you  _really_ need to take care of yourself better,” He then hurries to add, ”Not that I mind to be here for you! You just shouldn’t walk to my house while it piss pours rain. You already have the fucking flu!” You nod, feeling really bad. You hate it when Karkat worries, and you hate it even more when you are the reason why he starts worrying. 

  “I’m sorry Kitkat. I just wanted to cuddle,” You whimper, and your boyfriend sighs lightly.

  “It’s okay, I’m glad you’re here. But cuddling is all you’re getting,” Karkat warns.

  “…”

  “…”

  “Does this mean we  _aren’t_ having sex?”

  “Dave! Go to fucking sleep before I  _make_ you!”

  “Oh, that sounds like fun. Come an’ make me.”

  “You fucking pervert,” Karkat hisses, putting his hands on his hips again. You smile and wiggle out of the knot of blankets to hold your arms wide for him to crawl into. 

  “Kitkat, you do realize you are the only one who took something bad out of that,” You comment, and Karkat-unable to resist-crawls onto the bed and slips under the covers. You pull the smaller male closer to your body and immediately relax as he splays himself across your chest. You sneeze.

  “You both lay in silence for a while, drinking in each other’s company. You relish in the closeness of Karkat, how warm and soft he is, and so _light_. Even while laying half on your chest you do not feel any discomfort, but the best part is his little hands delicately tracing the outline of the broken record on your T-shirt. God, you just love cuddling with this guy.

  Your heart begins to beat wildly just thinking about how much you love Karkat. It is actually quite pathetic; the way you feel, I mean.  The way his slate grey eyes seem to find yours even with your shades on. The way he laughs at your lame jokes and has to hold his sides as if they are splitting. You love the expression he makes when doing homework. It’s just the way he scrunches his nose and sticks the tip of his tongue out of the corner of his mouth. You have studied all of his little quirks; what makes him happy or sad, and what makes him angry and calm. You are sure you know his physical features by heart.

  His eyes are almond shaped and grey, but if you look closely, he has red and green flecks around the pupil, and his eyes are surrounded by thick black lashes that fan out and make his eyes seem so big and curious, and you can’t help but wonder how they never get tangled when he blinks. Even the dark circles that seem like a Karkat Trademark even looks great against his pale skin. And Karkat’s hair is so soft and fun to play with, and at this very moment, you are unconsciously braiding one of his longer layers in a simple plait. Oh, and you love Karkat’s lips. They are full and bow shaped and so freakin’ pink! And they are so soft and it’s absolutely hypnotizing to watch them move when he talks, and absurdly intoxicating to kiss. Jesus, Karkat is fucking beautiful in every way.

  You laugh quietly at your thoughts. Dude, this guy has you fucking whipped.

  “Earth to Dave?” Karkat barks, and you jump in surprise. Karkat’s thick eyebrows furrow in concern, his lips tugging downwards.

  “Are you okay? You are laughing randomly and zoning out…this isn’t like you,” Karkat murmurs, and puts a hand to your forehead,” Fuck, you’re burning up. Are you delirious? Do you feel like passing out? Oh my god, what if your got worse? Are you  _dying_?”  You snort at how melodramatic your other-half is. You purse your lips to avoid a smile.

  “Kitkat, I’m fine. I was just thinking about you.”

  “Oh, okay,” He accepts, and lays his head on your chest once more. He then quickly sits up again, this time propping himself on his elbow and giving you a suspicious glare.

  “Why would you laugh while thinking about me?”

  “No, it isn’t like that. I was laughing at how pathetically in love I am in with you,” You reply quickly,” You realize you are, like, a fucking gift from God, right?” Karkat flushes and shakes his head, but doesn’t argue…which is a surprise. You suppose it is because you’re sick and he only wants to make you happy.

  “You really are too good for me, you know?” Karkat murmurs, but you don’t answer because he is giving you an intimate stare and a sweet smile that you hardly ever see. He leans over your face, the braid you placed in his hair falling with his bangs into his eyes. You reach your hand up to brush the dark locks away, tucking them behind his ear. You then cup his cheek with your hand, and you nearly shout with joy. He just looks at you with so much love that your find your heart swelling three times bigger than that Grinch’s heart ever will. And then, Karkat’s lips mean yours.

  It started as a simple, casual kiss. One where the lips are occasionally just shy of touching, then meeting gently. It was casual, that is, until you decided to deepen it by biting his lower lip, tugging and nipping on the soft flesh.  Karkat parts his lips and you excitedly flick out your tongue to glide behind his teeth. God, he tastes so sweet. Karkat’s tongue tries to push yours out of his mouth, fighting for dominance. In the end, he wins, and you allow him to do as he pleases.

  Although the kiss is great, Karkat’s hands are even better. They wander across your chest of their own accord, finding their way to your still damp hair. His nails scratch your scalp; pull your hair, his fingers running over the tips of your ears. His hands just seem so hot as they glide across your shoulders, arms, chest, then under your shirt. His finders caress just below your naval, and with as hot as the kiss was getting, you found yourself prying he would drag his hands down further.

  Just thinking about him doing something naughty was enough to get you aroused.  _His soft plump lips planting kisses on your thighs, the devious look he gives you before flicking his tongue across the tip of your dick, then taking it into his mouth. His head would bob and his tongue would be your undoing_ -Karkat distracts you from your perverse thoughts by throwing one leg over your waist, never once breaking the kiss. He teasingly dips his hips and swivels against your groin, and you make a sound in the back of your throat. You can feel him smirk as he does it again, and this time you arch your back to grind against him.

  Karkat breaks the kiss to tear your shirt off, and you do the same to him. His hair is an attractive mess, and his eyes are dark with sudden lust. Just that look in his eye makes you feel weak. You turn into an absolute, shameless puddle when he takes control. Karkat leans down to give you another hot kiss before turning his attention to the soft flesh of your neck. While he roughly suckles your neck, he begins to wiggle out of his pants. You try to not make any noises of excitement when he plays with the hem of your sweat pants. He meets your lips with a kiss once more…and you feel a strange tickle in the back of your throat. Oh, no, _god_ , no! Please not now!

  You try to ignore the tickle, but the tickle continuously grows into an unbearable itch just as Karkat slides a hand under your pants and into your boxers. You almost cry when you realize you will be forced to act sooner rather than later. You roughly shove Karkat off of you, and he lets out a surprised yelp. Before he could cuss you out, though, you sit up and have perhaps the worst coughing fit you’ve ever had. Karkat gasps and gently pats your back while you hack up a lung or two. You moan something along the lines of “fuck-vomit-have to-halp-“and Karkat jumps off the bed and out of the room. When he returns, he has a small waste basket in his hands. He pushes it onto your lap and as soon as you receive the item, you chuck up last night’s dinner. Karkat brushes your too-long-hair out of your face and rubs your back gently while you hug the basket close to you and vomit. Tears well up in your eyes just from how gross it is to vomit, and you also think that you have vomit in your nose, burning the back of your throat and nostrils.

  When you are done, Karkat takes the basket back and sets it in the floor. You moan and fall back against the pillows, whining obscenely loud.

  “God damn it,” You complain, and Karkat sighs, resting a hand on your bare chest.

 “Jesus, Dave, your skin is burning!” Karkat yelps, giving you that worried look he had earlier, “Are you okay, though?”

  “I was until my lungs decided ‘oh, hey! Let’s ruin Karkat and Dave’s sexy time by dying in shit’, which they then proceeded to go into cahoots with my stomach and yeah, not so great,” You babble, embarrassment beginning to burn your face. Karkat gives you a small chuckle.

  “I’m glad it happened. We shouldn’t have went as far as we did, considering that you are sick. You could get worse, or even get me sick,” Karkat murmurs in an uncharacteristically soft voice, and he brushes your hair from your ruby eyes. You pout a bit.

  “Sex would still be worth it,” You whine childishly, and your boyfriend shakes his head.

  “I’m going to get you some mouth wash,” Is all Karkat replies with, and he pats your hand before walking out of the room. He takes the smelly trashcan with him. When he comes back, He helps you sit up the screams at you when you try to drink the mouth rinse. ‘My throat tastes bad, though!’ of course he yelled when you tried to do it again.

  “Uhg, give me the damned bottle.  I’m taking a shower, I won’t be too long,” Karkat grumbles, snatching the bottle again when you actually get a gulp of the nasty liquid. You pray you won’t die. You nod glumly and watch as he screws the lid back onto the bottle’s opening and grabs the cup empty cup you were meant to spit into.

  “Only think of me while you fap,” You comment when he shuts the door behind him.

  “SHUT THE FUCK UP, STRIDER!” you laugh and slump onto your side. You close your eyes and inhale slowly. You are disappointed about not being able to have sex, but you are rather tired…so maybe you’ll take a quick nap….

**Be Dave, 3 hours later == >**

 

  You awake with a start to someone other than yourself coughing quietly. Dazed and blind in the suddenly dark bedroom, you attempt to focus and blink the sleep from your eyes to see Karkat scrambling onto the bed.

  “Kitkat?” you ask weakly, your voice thick with slumber, and you clear your throat to find it really sore. Karkat jumps and mutters swears under his breath.

  “Sorry I woke you, love,” Karkat apologizes, the sneezes cutely. You raise up and bit your lip, feeling bad.

  “Are you sick?”

  “Yeah…I think so. But it’s okay!” With that, Karkat plops beside you and snuggles close to your chest. You sigh sadly, feeling horrible for getting him sick, and lie back down.

  “What time is it?” You ask, and you feel Karkat shrug.

  “Uh, ten, maybe. Why?”  He inquires, and you frown.

  “I’ve been out for maybe three hours then,” You mutter with disappointment. Karkat absent mindedly traces the outlines of your abs, using his nails.

  “Yeah, I guess,” Karkat replies indifferently, “Is there a problem with that?”

  “Not a problem, really. I just won’t be able to get back to sleep,” You explain, but grin at Karkat’s silhouette.

  “Oh, I’m sorry I woke you up,” Karkat rephrases again, sneezing just like last time.

  “No, it’s okay. I was just wondering, though….”

  “We aren’t having sex.” Karkat dead pans. You grumble some explicatives that make Karkat chuckle, but you don’t offer again. You are soon lulled back to sleep by Karkat’s easy deep breaths, and his soft hands rubbing soothing circles on your abdomen. Okay, so falling asleep isn’t that hard when you are with Karkat.

 Fine, cuddling is good enough.

**Be Karkat, next morning at around six AM== >**

  You watch Dave sleep, being the creepy fuck that you secretly are. He looks like an albino angel, his usually hard and stoic features softening, his breath even and occasionally blowing a strand of hair out of his face. He always complains about his long hair, wishing he would get a fucking hair cut…but you find that you rather like it at the length it is now. You would like to assume you are the reason why he doesn’t cut it.

  After awhile of being a creepy stalker, you decide it’s time to wake your bitch ass boyfriend up. You prick. You are bored enough to nonchalantly poke Dave’s cheek, amused when He twitches and his eyes flutter a bit. Dave raises a hand to swat your fingers away, only for you to grab his hand and lace your fingers in between his. Dave opens his eyes, winces, blinks, and then groans.

  “Karkaaat,” Dave whines, giving you a sour expression as he squints at you.

  “Daaave,” You mimic, and he gives you a grumpy glare. “So how are you feeling?” You ask, smirking. Dave shrugs.

  “Better than yesterday, I guess. My throat still hurts and I’m really tired.”

  “Then I’ll get cough drops and make something soft for breakfast, okay? Can your stomach handle waffles this morning?” you murmur kindly, and Dave gives you a soft smile. He nods quietly and you reward him with a quick peck on the lips. When you pull away to get the day started, Dave grabs your arm and pouts.

  “What?” You ask, a bit of irritation seeping into your voice.

  “…Sex now?” He sounds so hopeful.

  “….”

  “….”

  “After breakfast, if we are both up to it.”

  “Fuck yeah!”

  And after breakfast, you had sex.

**Faptastic Sex.**

**Author's Note:**

> //Maybe, If anyone liked this, I may continue it? Or maybe I would like to do a little series 0o0 That could be fun! But only if you guys liked this. If you did, drop a comment saying that you would like to see this pair do some more cute things in their own series~ That made sense, right? >->


End file.
